Spartan-B312
SPARTAN-B312 is a Spartan-III super soldier of the UNSC. They arrived in-game on January 9, 2011 and currently lives with the rest of Noble Team on Spartan Base of Sacrosanct. age: 22 origins: Halo app link: Here hmd: N/A played by: ''Keiosu'' contact: 'AIM - knight of cc Setting Far into the future, humanity has the success of colonizing other planets and extending the reach of humanity's progress beyond the Sol System. This was all well and good (with the occasional bump of civil, interplanetary war and Insurrectionists making it even harder) until an alien conglomerate known as the Covenant began attacking the human colonies, deeming them as an affront to their "religion." Despite all efforts stop them, the UNSC - short for United Nations Space Command - were suffering heavy losses due to the Covenant being more technologically superior, and even if they did win, the costs were just as expensive. A glimmer of hope still shone in the presence of Dr. Catherine Halsey and her project that forged people into becoming Spartans - people who were far stronger, faster, and much better than the average human thanks to numerous augmentations that were implemented to make them so. The Spartans were the answer to the threat of extinction from the Covenant, yet of course, they weren't without their flaws. In came Colonel Ackerson of the Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) bringing in his own idea that piggybacked on Dr. Halsey's research on her Spartans: the Spartan-III project. The Spartan-IIIs were essentially made to cover the flaws that the Spartan-IIs had: more candidates, better training, cheaper to make, and overall were ''expendable. The operations the Spartan-IIIs were sent into all had a near 100% casualty rate, but the act of sacrificing numbers for time and results actually worked. From the Spartan-III project, there were three companies that were made: Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. Usually consisting of vengeful orphans who volunteered to take a crack at the Covenant, the companies were composed around 300. During training, if an individual stands out amongst the rest, they are handpicked by Kurt, a Spartan-II, and Chief Petty Officer Mendez (a man who previously trained the Spartan-IIs), who are overseeing the Project, and placed into special teams as these people were deemed to fit criteria the Spartan-IIs were picked for. These handpicked people are the people who later compose '''Noble Team, with the exception of one Spartan-II, a group of Spartans sent to handle special missions that simply required the best. From Alpha Company came Carter-A259, Emile-A239, and Jun-A266. From Beta Company came Catherine-B320, and SPARTAN-B312, with the latter immediately being pulled out of training and spending a few years as a lone wolf, hyper lethal vector of an assassin. The other member is Jorge-052, the only Spartan-II, that completed the ensemble and were mostly stationed on the planet Reach, witnessing and living the Fall of Reach from the Covenant. Personality As a Spartan, Noble Six exhibits the general characteristics that come with being one of the UNSC's super soldiers: strong, ready, and fully committed to finishing any mission she is assigned. Duty and protocol are prevalent in Six's mind, and though she may come off as reticent and almost apathetic, she is not the strong, silent type. In fact, it's shown that Noble Six would engage in conversation when spoken to; if one would like to keep to their business, Six isn't one to pry (unless ordered to), which is understandable, as her own origins or any info on such is heavily redacted. Six is more of a "listener" type, whether that is just something that came from just knowing that she has to follow orders or not, but it is not as though Six is complaining about that. If one is in need, Noble Six also shows that she takes her duty as a soldier seriously and actually will go out of her way to help, even if she is simply passing by, whether they be civilian, another Marine, or someone of Noble Team. After all, Noble Six was once just a normal civilian turned orphan, having lost her family and wishing for help or some sort of positive change to an outcome gone grim; she understands such a loss and "aims to please." This may seem strange to those who have heard of the stories of the Spartan super soldiers - almost mechanical, more machine than man, death gods, living myths on the battlefield. While all that is sort of true, Noble Six would still like to chalk that up to her duty as a soldier to help people. Friendly as this makes Noble Six seem to be, these human traits don't help erase the ones that are true of her from her training. If work calls for it, Six will revert to the mindset of a hyper lethal vector, an efficient, lone wolf assassin. Such a balance is something Six comes to terms with at times, but all in all, it depends on the situation she is in: she had to drop the "lone wolf" tendency when she joined Noble Team, but when she was the only one left... Well, Six knew she was back to where she started before, albeit a bit more empathetic thanks to witnessing the deaths and sacrifices of almost all of Noble Team. Underneath all of that, Six has a notable defiance and strength of will that is shown quite clearly at the times when she is knocked down or the odds seem stacked against her. When an Elite has her pinned on the ground and is about to stab her, Six's first response is to grab the arm aiming at her and punch the Elite in the face (which did nothing but piss off the alien even more) before Carter helped her. Even when she sees New Alexandria under siege and being torn apart by the Covenant, Six opts to still stand and defend against the Covenant and take down the Covenant Corvette so that the last of an evacuation ship full of civilians flees to safety. These events, amidst others, show Noble Six isn't one to back down, a trait reinforced when, again, others are in need of help. Abilities & Weaknesses As a Spartan-III, Noble Six is physically superior than the average soldier by miles in strength, speed, combat training and experience, and endurance thanks to the training and augmentations she endured to become what she is now with further enhancement from her MJOLNIR Mark V armor. She is efficient with anything deemed as a weapon, from short to mid to long range combat, and used the training she got to gain the reputation as an efficient lone wolf assassin, giving her knowledge and experience in espionage and assassinations. Though not a Spartan-II, who are a notch above the cheaper but more abundant Spartan-IIIs by genetics, Noble Six is one of the only two Spartans with a rating of "hyper lethal," the other being John-117, the Master Chief. A weakness of Noble Six might be that she comes into things a bit... late. While that might not be a weakness she has of her own, if not for the death of Thom-293, the previous "Noble Six" of Noble Team, she would not have been there at Reach. She comes in on New Alexandria being attacked just as the UNSC were barely able to squeeze out civilians from the city. Another weakness would be that Six tends to take on more than she can chew, and when she's alone, too, her "lone wolf" tendency jumping up at times that proves fatal at times were there not other soldiers or members of Noble Team to back her up. Six did get better on teamwork, but considering the point of time she's being taken from, her lone wolf tendency is coming back in full force again. Character Relationships Singularity now uses character profiles to replace the previously-mandatory CR charts! Use this section to list your character's relationships and interactions with other characters. You can format however you want. Try to keep this section as up-to-date as possible. Free Space Embed video? Quote song lyrics? Trivia section? Whatever! See Also Internal and external links of interest. Examples include your character's house page, events they partook in, important canonmates, outside resources for more details on your character, and so on.